Stargazing
by Jime-chan
Summary: This is for xlapetitemortx. Arthur and Alfred stargazing in the beach


Okay so this is for xlapetitemortx. I was going to simply post in in Live Journal but I quickly realized that I have no idea what to do so just to be on the safe side I'm crosslinking it. If I manage to do so. I really have to ask somebody to help me on that for the next time. So just for the heck of it: I don't own Hetalia, because if I did I would be rich. And I'm not, so there,

* * *

Stargazing

He had been preparing everything for months now. He had done some research through the internet, made a few calls and had bought the tickets months in advance. Mattie had helped him a lot. In fact, he had been the one to give him that idea when they had talked over the phone and since then he couldn't just let it drop.

It had taken quite a bit of convincing and blackmailling to get Arthur to go with him. Sure, asking for vacations in the middle of October wasn't quite easy, especially considering that Artie was one of the top heads at his job and a workaholic to boot. Sometimes he wondered if Arthur didn't prefer his job to him. But that was probably him being paranoid.

He was going to make sure that everything was worth it.

Sure, while they had been packing for the trip Arthur had whined and frowned. Even during the airflight Arthur had been grumpy (he didn't care how many times his Englishman said otherwise, he had so been pouting!) although he had been a complete gentleman to the airhostesses and everybody else. He had only calmed down when they had reached their destination, when he really saw were they had gone.

Mattie had assured him that Hawaii was completely romantic. Some guy from his work place had taken his wife there for their ten-year anniversary and wouldn't stop afterwards about how much she had loved it and how happy she had been.

He also talked about the sex. Apparently, there had been a lot.

A positively pervert smirk that Alfred had learnt from the best (Francis) appeared on his face, causing Arthur to frown slightly at him. Even as the taller blond returned to his normal, happy and oblivous grin the Englishman kept a careful eye on him, knowing that he had something planned.

Alfred just continued smiling, trying to distract the other one and succeeding. There were after all thousand of places to visit in Maui. The island was the perfect place for both of them while they were in vacations. Both had little time outside of work to hang about and just be a couple. In fact, the last time they had actually hung out _without_ interruptions from their respective jobs was around a month and a half ago. Sure, in between they had been able to find a few moments together, but they always had to be cut short.

He was sick of it. And he was pretty sure Arthur felt the same.

For their first day together they had decided to go directly to the Iao Valley. It wasn't hard to hike and he knew his Artie was just a sucker for nature, so he would love it. He did in fact 'appreciate this singular effort from his boyfriend of two years', but that was just British talk to say that he was loving every moment from their little trip.

But he didn't know that things didn't stop there. Sure, they had already left their things in their hotel rooms, but Alfred had a little surprise prepared for his little British.

Having contacts in the Government had its perks. Pulling a few strings here and there he had been able to get permission to spend the night on the Hamoa Beach, where he and Arthur could stargaze as long as they wanted. Sure it had taken him quite some time, but he was sure that Arthur would 'appreciate' it.

They arrived just in time to watch the sunset along with a few other people who stayed behind to watch it. They hardly talked and as the sun was nothing more than a little speck in the horizon the green eyed man got up, thinking it was time to go before he was pulled to his boyfriend's lap.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" the Englishman looked up, his cheeks slightly pink. "We can't stay here any longer, since the beach is closing down."

"Not for us it isn't," smirking, the American trapped his boyfriend with his arms, keeping him in his lap. "Tonight, we have special permission to stay here as long as we wish to."

Raising a bushy eyebrow the other one regarded him for a few seconds. "Whatever," he muttered as he turned to look skywards. Alfred smiled softly. No matter how cool and unaffected Artie acted, he could see right through him. Nuzzling against the back of his neck, he smiled contently as he felt the Brit relax within his embrace.

"Amazing," he heard the smaller blond murmur. Curious, the other one looked up as well, only to gasp in surprise. Having both lived in huge cities their whole life, the hardly ever saw stars in the sky and they couldn't believe how many there actually were.

The sun had completely disappeared and there was no sight of the moon anywhere. The sky was nothing more than a dark blue, almost black, blanket in which somebody had sewn thousands of millions of tiny diamonds in an irregular pattern. They both watched the sky, feeling so small and insignificant in comparaison to such a vast, endless sky. Alfred's hold thighten around Arthur, who cuddled against his chest, their eyes never leaving the magnificent sight.

"So beautiful..." the Englishman murmured breathlessly, almost as if he was just saying a fleeting thought out loud. Alfred looked down towards him watching him in turn. He could hardly see anything, but he could just make out his boyfriend's face in the darkness.

The stars gave him just enough light for him to see Arthur's amazed face. His rosy lips were slightly open, pulled upwards in a ghost of a smile. His emerald eyes seemed to reflect the stars' light, making them look almost ethereal. In fact, the faint light of the stars gave him an almost magical and misterious look that fitted his elfin features. His breath caught in his throat and all he could see was the man in his lap. Long gone were the vacations, the stars and everything else, leaving only both of them behind.

"Arthur?"

Turning around, his smile seemed to widen as he watched him. This made Alfred completely and utterly happy making a goofy smile grow in his lips. But he didn't care, because that didn't matter.

"Yes?" the breathless quality of his voice sent a shiver up and down his back. He didn't want to talk too loud, in case this magical feeling disappeared.

"You know how you have always been there and how much I care for you..." At his words the other one turned completely to face him, his lips a hair away from his own.

"Yeah..."

Alfred could feel himself blushing and thanked the skies for the darkness that hid that fact away. "I want you to move in with me."

The silence was almost unbearable for the taller blond. It wasn't as if he didn't have the place and he hated it that he could hardly ever see his little Brit. He didn't like returning to his huge apartment and have no one waiting him or even waiting for his other half to arrive.

"All right..." the answer was once again breathless, as if the other one couldn't realize that this was happening to him. "That's great..."

Resisting his argue to shout in victory, the American simply leaned down, stealing a few kisses from the stunned Englishman.

"Yeah, great..." he murmured in the other's ear, smirking in satisfaction at the shiver he received. And this was just the beginning.

He couldn't wait for when he was asking the other one for marriage.

* * *

I hope you liked it **xlapetitemortx ** and everybody else who read it. Anybody out there to help me with my little posting problem? Because I really think I should do something about that. I'm hopeless over here...

Until next time: jime_chan.


End file.
